Doctor Who: The Inevitable Box
by Thatpoemguy
Summary: First Doctor Who Story! Set after season 6, The Doctor, Amy and Rory go to relax. But can they ever? There's always something popping up somewhere. And this time, it was inevitable. It was a box. But not just an ordinary box. A cool one. More chapters/story to come soon! Much appreciated to all! - Thatpoemguy


Berox was a normal Gozarian. Tall, lime green skin covered with scales, two antennas firmly attached to the back of his head, long thin nose, black eyes and two four fingered hands. The odd scar here and there on his face differentiated him from some of the others, but he mostly looked like all the others on his planet. He had a family, a house and a great amount of money. He would sometimes have a drink, special to his galaxy of Monvar 8. The evening was a cool one. The city which he lived in was a normal one for his planet. Dull, grey skies, overpopulated by about a million life forms and generally smelled of the bars emptying bad liquor into the streets and alleyways. The neon signs flashed brightly as speeders hovered above in a traffic jam, roofs were generally wet from the constant downpour of the polluted planet. And the people? Well the people were as normal as they could be in this sector of the galaxy. Bounty hunters and mercenaries alike. Berox was the CEO of an architectural company who specialized in the digging of mysterious and ancient battle grounds from the planets past. He was accustomed to a life style that not many on his planet were used to. In fact, people on his planet actually dreamed and imagined having a life like him. He would wake up when he wanted, fly to work in his state of the art, Gozarian BX9 Speedcraft, check in at his desk, review the day's efficiency, check his profits, leave for home when he pleased and spend the rest of the day with his family. This may be considered normal on other planets or in other galaxies, but this was definitely an indulged lifestyle on his planet. This, if you're comparing to the middle class, let alone the lower class where you would work for Berox's company as a digger and would be paid less than a slave, is indulgence indeed. After this of course, they and everyone else would hit the galaxy famous bars of Gozaria. The bars on Berox's home world were known for their unique and hard hitting drinks, but also there infamous space mercs and other odd beings. Those who did not live on Gozaria usually purchased a drink or two and would the leave. Those who did live there however, well they spent what they had on alcohol. Approximately 95% of the planet lived in poverty. They would take shelter from the rain under the rich's' roofs or bars. But, this was life on Gozaria, as usual. Tonight was a night like any other. After a tough day, people would gather at the bars, just covering under the constant rain outside. They would sip their drinks, anxiously waiting for some hit-man to end their own miserable lives. They would sit in silence along the rusted bar counter as their drinks were poured. For a second, they could see what looked like a magical light emanate from their liquor, but would come to realize that it was merely the neon lights reflecting off their glass. Berox would come by these bars sometimes. He was never one to drink himself away like many of the others would, but would have the occasional Dreyvavn or Tunber mixed with lemon. These drinks were special to his home planet and so he would drink them on the rare occasion after work. But tonight for Berox, everything changed. And for once in his life, Berox was running.

"Go, run!" The Doctor yelled. He shuffled back with a football in his hands. Rory ran through the thick wiring of the TARDIS, just barely missing the console. The Doctor pulled back and with Amy trying to block his pass, he threw it with a perfect spiral, straight into Rory's arms. Rory leapt with immense joy. "Touchdown! Woo-hoo!" He ran to The Doctor and high-fived him with great happiness. The Doctor smiled, turned to Amy and said "Better luck next time, Ol' girl." "Ol' girl?" Amy asked. "Well Craig taught me some American culture while I was with him. American football was one of them, while American slang I believe was not..." Amy laughed. "Oh Doctor, I can't believe your back." she ran straight into his arms and hugged him intently. The Doctor caught her and hugged back. "Oh Amelia Pond. I could never just leave without saying goodbye." he held her tight and dug his head deep into her shoulder. "Besides, what would I do without you two? Adventure on my own? That's just plain boring... Unless of course you create a robot and you ARE traveling on your own with an artificial intelligence being. Then it's actually quite a lot of fun!" Amy chuckled. She always felt happy around the doctor. He then whispered in her ear, "But nobody, not even a robot, could replace you, Amelia Pond." She smiled and felt something special inside as she usually did around him. The Doctor quickly leapt to his feet. "Now I know you both wanted to celebrate me coming back. Well we could always rock climb the mountains of Zenadobis, or take the tour of the beautiful Sweybder Falls on the 9th moon of New Earth, but I thought we would take things slow for a change and just have a couple of drinks. But of course, they won't be any ordinary drinks!" The Doctor ran across the TARDIS, flipping switches and pressing buttons. "We're going to have space drinks! Space drinks are cool." He ran to the large switch near the front of the console. The Doctor's face lit up like a show of fireworks, and to Amy, this meant only one thing. Something or somewhere dangerous. "Doctor? What's happening? Where are we landing?!" She screamed the last part of her question as the TARDIS begun to shake and spin. "Oh Pond, were going somewhere you've never even thought of!" Rory and Amy looked at each other. They knew that this was going to be a rough landing. "You better hold on to something Ponds!" Amy and her husband quickly jumped to the bars surrounding the main console and held on for their lives. At this point, it may have depended on it. The Doctor pulled the lever and there was a sudden slam. Amy and Rory were thrown to the floor with a great force. The Doctor held on to the main console to stay as straight as he could on impact. The TARDIS made its normal bell sound as it balanced itself on to where it landed. "Well, that was fun." The Doctor regained his balanced, fixing his bowtie and hair as he stood up. He turned to find Amy and Rory holding on to chairs to help themselves gain their bearings. "Well c'mon! It's not every day you get to go to an alien planet at the edge of the universe where they literally specialize in weird drinks! How cool is that?"

Berox could hear the sounds of footsteps close behind him. He was turning from alley to alley, not being able to see where he was even going because of the constant rain blurring his vision. The puddles beneath his feet would splash in every direction as he quickly jumped from one to another as he passed every bar in the city. The bar patrons would look back to see what or who was running but on Gozaria, running wasn't an abnormality. They paid little attention and went back to their drinks. Berox ran faster, trying to find a way out, but all he could see we're bars and alleyways that led to more, bars and alleyways. The darkness also made every wall seem like an infinite hall of darkness. The only light that could be seen was advertisements, bar lights and the head lights of the hovercrafts above. He ran against a dark brick wall to his left and realized he was heading towards a dead end about one hundred meters away. He thought to himself what to do now and well, he couldn't turn around and get caught, now could he? So, he could only keep going straight. But to his surprise he stopped about twenty meters short to see something that in his entire life, he never would have expected. He saw the floor create a gust of wind and then, a big blue box appeared. It faded in and out for about ten seconds until it made a loud thud and stayed perfectly still in its place. He stood there, shocked by what he just watched. 'Teleportation? It had to be', he thought. There was no other explanation. He heard the footsteps that were chasing him stop as well. He didn't even bother looking at them. He knew that they were as shocked as he was. They looked all around the box and the atmosphere around it. 'It just appeared, out of thin air, and landed there' Berox thought. Then, the door opened. A man in what looked like a tweed jacket came out. He was wearing black boots, black pants, a striped red shirt and what looked like a bow tie around his neck. He was facing the inside of the box, and then turned around to face Berox. "Oh! Looks like we have some locals here!" He smiled at Berox, but he was too shocked to show any emotion back. "Hello there! I'm the Doctor." he smiled again but Berox couldn't say anything. He turned to the people behind Berox. They looked exactly like him except they were much bigger, taller and about every quality that Berox wasn't. As well, each of them was carrying what looked like high powered-photon blasters and a pistol by their sides. "Hello! They must be your friends! They seem friendly! Except for the guns, not liking the guns..." The Doctor was about to turn to Berox, when he suddenly looked up and saw the black sky as the rain poured down like a water fall above the world. "Rain? On Gozaria? That's odd. It never rained when I use to come here. Always sunny and bright in the day and cool and dark in the evening, but never, ever rain." Berox suddenly snapped back into his senses and realized that his followers were too distracted to focus on Berox right now. He took this as an opportunity to get away. The only chance for escape he saw was straight into the blue box where the strange man had come out of. He used his peripheral vision to check if anyone had their eyes on him and then, he ran. He jolted forward as fast as he could towards the box, jumped inside and slammed the door shut. The Doctor turned to the TARDIS, not comprehending what just happened. "Oy! Did you just run into the TARDIS? MY TARDIS?!" The Doctor tried opening the door, but it was locked from the inside. He reached in his pocket and pulled the key out. He unlocked the TARDIS and as he was about to enter he turned back to the Gozarians with the guns. "So sorry, wish I could have gotten to kno-" He was cut off by what he then saw. They were all pointing their guns at him. "Oh boy..." he said under his breath and quickly ran into the TARDIS as the blaster fire started to pelt the door.

He had made it in just in time to avoid their fire but could hear it bounce off the TARDIS force field as he listened from inside. "Not a minute on the planet and already, we're being shot at. Ha!" he quickly laughed and looked forward, only to be grinning again. "Doctor, what is that? That, thing?" Amy said frighteningly. She was huddled with Rory at the back of the TARDIS. "This thing has a name!" Berox spoke up. Rory and Amy were surprised to see it talk, let alone speak English. The Doctor stepped in front of Berox and blocked his way from leaving. "And who might I ask, entered my TARDIS without m permission?" "My name is Berox." The Doctor seemed genuinely intrigued by his name and smiled. "Berox! Very nice name. Interesting name actually. What's more interesting is why they were shooting at my TARDIS, which you just happen to be in. So, I'm going to take a lucky guess and say they were shooting at you and the real question would then be, why?" Berox was trying to hide the box he was holding in his arms. He was trying to conceal it under his rain jacket, but The Doctor could see it and snatched it from his hands. "Aha! A thief! A thief with a very shiny, old box. A very cool, shiny, old box for that matter..." The Doctor looked at the box and started whizzing around the TARDIS as he gazed at it in suspicion. The blaster fire had stopped from outside, but rain continued to pound against the doors. Amy and Rory looked in confusion at The Doctor, wondering why he had been more interested in an old box, then a stranger running around in his TARDIS. This was odd for him, seeing as this was his home. "Be careful with that! It is mine!" Berox shouted. He sounded almost scared, as if the box was a bomb of some sort. The Doctors gaze on the box suddenly became that of an eerie one, changing from his normal suspicious one. As he turned to face Berox, he looked up slowly with a face that showed what looked like anger and confusion. "How... How did you get this?" The Doctor looked intently at Berox, waiting for his response. "I picked it up at one of the digs I own. It's nothing, really." Berox moved towards the box, trying to grab it from The Doctor, but he swatted his hands away. "You may just think this is valuable because of its age or the ancient writing on it," The Doctor stated "But, this is more dangerous than you think." He held the box in one hand and pointed to the doors with his other as he turned back to Berox. "Why we're those men chasing you?" Berox looked down in embarrassment. He started to twitch his hands nervously as he avoided eye contact at all costs. "Well... I may have sold it to them without really... Giving it to them" He talked as slowly as possible, trying to make his situation sound as best as he could explain. Amy stepped forward and yelled: "So you did steal it from them!" "No! I just made a transaction and had forgotten to give them their purchase!" He explained. "On purpose..." He added quietly. Rory walked towards Berox wearily. "So you're a con-man? Or con-alien?" He said. "No of course not!" He paused for a second to try to think of an explanation, but nothing came to mind. "Well yes, but I wanted it to be looked at by a professional before I completed the so called 'transaction'." The doctor put the box on the TARDIS main console and slowly looked back up at Berox. He finally knew what this box was. "Well, it seems that you've come to the right place. By luck it seems as well. This is no ordinary ancient, alien box!" He exclaimed. Berox'a eyes lit up with excitement. "Well? What kind is it?" The doctor started to smile. "It's a cool one." He replied.


End file.
